Gabriel's Approval
by roxan1930
Summary: Sequel to "Gabriel's Decision" in where Gabriel finds out his son has a girlfriend


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraclous Ladybug**

 **Gabriel's Approval**

Gabriel Agreste smiled to himself as he walked towards his son's room.

It had been about a month since he had decided to try and be a better father for Adrien and much to his joy the boy had allowed him to do so.

Gabriel's beloved wife had mysteriously disappeared five years ago when Adrien was twelve and Gabriel had foolishly chosen to avoid and neglect his son to keep himself from hurting upon constantly being reminded of his lost love by looking at their child, all without thinking how Adrien himself had been hurting too.

He still hated himself how it had taken him five years to finally pull himself together and try to bond with the now seventeen year old Adrien who had luckily been kind anough to give him the chance.

Haven gotten it Gabriel refused to waste it and he was happy to see it was working.

While they would probably never reach the level they had back when Ms Agreste was still there, they got along much better as they were able to talk with Adrien telling Gabriel millions of random moments happening in his life with the man listening and talking back and they had dinner together almost every evening now.

They still also talked a lot about business such as Adrien's modeling but Adrien seemed to mind less then before as he even smiled at times upon hearing his father needed him to do a shoot.

All in all, Gabriel felt proud of himself for what he had accomplished.

Now he was on his way to tell Adrien that he would be having a meeting next day and so Adrien could choose for himself if he wanted to eat dinner alone or maybe go out with some friends.

Reaching the door of his son's room he raised his hand and knocked.

"Adrien?" he asked, waiting for an answer but none came.

"Adrien, are you in there?" he asked as he knocked again but still no answer.

Perhaps his son was out with one of his friends who always came over?

Figuring that was it he turned around and was about to leave when he suddenly heard a voice from inside the room.

"Oh... Adrien..." a female voice moaned out and Gabriel froze.

Had someone broken in and was she now swooning around Adrien's room while daydreaming about him?

Gabriel had heard many times of how celebreties had to call the police as they found extreme fans had broken into their houses or hotelrooms and were taking pictures of their belongings, touching said belongings or in some cases would even wear their clothes and lay in their beds while drowning themselves in perverted thoughts.

No. That couldn't be it.

He had always made sure that his mansion would have the best security to avoid such things from ever happening.

Maybe Adrien was just on his computer watching some video on the internet that had someone swooning about him in it.

After all, Gabriel knew his son had always been good looking and during the last few years his appearance had only improved more.

In the last five years Adrien had grown a little taller then Gabriel himself, had lots of muscles thanks to all the fencing, basketball and the modeling diet he followed, his face had lost most of it's boyish features and was now sharper and very handsome, his golden hair was slightly longer and messier but he still had the same emerald green eyes he had always had.

For many years did Adrien have fans but every years it became a lot more and it wasn't rare at all for some of them to voice their admiration on the internet.

Adrien was probably watching one of those videos and had his head so far up in it he didn't hear his father calling out to him.

Sighing Gabriel reached over and instead of knocking again he just opened the door now and walked inside.

"Adrien listen, I..." he started to say only to freeze completely and trail off at what he saw.

There, sitting sideways on the large white couch in the room Adrien Agreste.

While that in itself was nothing special, it was the fact that he was making out with a girl that made Gabriel stop in his tracks.

The girl was slim with a fair skin and dark blue hair tied up in pigtails but he couldn't see most of her face or her eyes since they were closed.

Together they were also in quite in intimate position with the girl sitting in Adrien's lap, stradling his hips with her own and their chests pressed together, her having her arms around Adrien with one hand resting in his neck while the other played with his hair and Adrien had his arms around her with one hand on the back of her head and the other rubbing up and down her back, all while their lips were glued together.

Gabriel somehow managed to notice each of these details in the half a second that passed after he entered and saw them before they broke apart with startled yelps and the girl fell off Adrien with Adrien still trying to catch her only to fall over himself and the two of them landed on the floor.

Gabriel flinched slightly upon hearing them hit the floor and grunting in pain.

"F-Father!" Adrien gasped as he and the girl popped their heads over the edge of the couch, both wide-eyed and red-faced as they stared at him, obviously horrified to have been caught the way they did.

Despite still being a little in shock himself Gabriel managed to pull himself together and cleared his throat.

"Ahem... Adrien, I believe you own me an explanation." he said, pinning his hands behind his back and pulling his strict business-face.

"Right... Father, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Marinette." Adrien said as he stood up and pulled the girl with him.

"Uhm... It's really nice to finally meet you in person, sir." the girl named Marinette said as she did a small curtsey.

Now that he had a clear view of her now open bluebell eyes and the rest of her face Gabriel recognised her as the same girl who had won his derpy hat designing contest, along with a few other contests he had held.

Knowing his son was dating a designer was both pleasing and troubling.

Pleasing because he knew thanks to all his contests that she was talented and had a lot of potential and he might want to hire her to work with him.

Troubling because the thought of working with him may have also been in her head too and she was only using his son.

While she seemed like nice girl at first glance, looks could be decieving and people using other people like his son only for fame, money and opportunities also wasn't uncommen.

Gabriel stayed quiet, however.

The last thing he wanted to do was jump to the wrong conclusion and cause a scene.

At least, not yet.

"Adrien, could I please have a word with you?" he asked and nodding Adrien quickly whispered something to Marinette before following his father out of the room, back to Gabriel's office.

After the door closed Gabriel cleared his thoat again and got to the point.

"Adrien. Why is it that I only learn about Marinette now?" he asked.

"Uhm... Well, you probably recognize her from winning some of your contests. She-" "Is a designer." Gabriel finished.

"Yes, she is!" Adrien beamed at him, obviously proud of the girl.

Gabrile sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose at that.

"Adrien. You do realise that people such as yourself are often taken adventage of-" "Marinette isn't taking advantage of me!"

Gabriel jumped at his son's outburst, his eyes widening a little upon seeing the anger in Adrien's eyes.

"Adrien, how can you be so sure about that?" he asked carefully since the last thing he wanted was to anger the boy even more.

"Because I _know_ her! I know she isn't like any of those girls who only care about fame, money ofr getting whatever they want the easy way!" Adrien yelled.

"And how are you so sure you _really_ know her? How do you know she is not just a convincing actress?" Gabriel was getting a bit annoyed.

"Because she didn't always like me!"

What?

That was admitably a surprise.

Usually girls acted like they honestly knew everything of whoever they were a fan of and believed it was true love.

"Remember when I snuck out to go to school?" Adrien asked and Gabriel frowned.

He did remember that and even if he gave Adrien permission to go to school after a lot of encouraging from Nathalie, he still wasn't pleased that his son had snuck out of the mansion.

Adrien apparantly took his silence as permission to continue.

"During my first day Chloé Bourgeois stuck gum to Marinette's seat. I tried to take it off but then Marinette came in and thanks to that strereo-type about models and me knowing Chloé she thought I was the one who stuck it there and didn't even give me a chance to explain myself."

Gabriel didn't say anything though he really didn't understand where this was going.

How did Adrien end up falling for a girl who jumped to the wrong conclusion right away.

"I can't really blame her, though. I was friends with Chloé who never did anthing but bully others." Adrien chuckled despite himself.

"Still, later on I finally got to tell her what really happened and luckily she forgave me. After that Marinette became a stuttering mess around who was always nervous." another chuckle.

"I thought she was just awkward because of how she first acted or that maybe me being a model intimitaded her. Turns out that she gained a crush on me."

Gabriel opened hiw mouth to say something but Adrien continued.

"After telling her what happened I gave her my umbrella and I guess that made her realize models can be nice too. Soon we started hanging out together with our friends and slowly she got more comfortable around me." Adrien smiled and turned a little red at that.

Gabriel could only guess his son was thinking about whatever he and that girl had been up to for all those years.

"We got to know each other more and before... Yeah..." Adrien sheepishly grinned at his father and Gabriel knew that meant ' _We somehow got together but I'd rather not give details if that's alright with you._ '

While normally the man would find himself distracted with the fact he had learned to read his son, now he managed to keep his pride to himself and stay focussed on the topic at hand.

"I understand that you and this Marinette girl may at least know one anohter better then most people in your situation but still, she is a designer. How do you know that even if she does care for you, she won't still take advantage of that fact that you are my son?" Gabriel just wished his son understood that he was only asking these things to protect him.

If only Adrien would stop glaring at him like that.

"Because I _know_ she isn't like that! Do you really think you're the first one to ask me this?!" Adrien was shaking with anger and Gabriel took a step back just in case.

While he was sure Adrien would normally never harm him, the boy was getting angry and he was much stronger then Gabriel himself.

"Back when Marinette and I first got together a lot of people were acting like they knew anything! Chloé and a whole bunch a other fangirls were all accusing MArinette of only wanting to use me! They acted like she was just like them! _They_ all want nothing more then to use me to get whatever they want!" Adren growled at the thought of all those girls and Gabriel frowned.

At least it seemed like Adrien could at least see from some people if they just wantedto use him.

"Marinette told them everything she felt about me!"

The older man rose an eyebrow.

"She even said she's give up on being a designer!"

One of Gabriel's eyebrows joined the other one in surprise at that.

He'd seen for himself that the girl was very talented and doubted anyone else with her potential would just be willing to give up their dream.

"Listen to me! Being a designer has been Marinette's dream for years! You have seen yourself how hard she works for it!" Adrien cried.

Gabriel nodded slowly.

"Indeed I have." he agreed.

"And you are sure she would give up her dream just to be with you?" he asked one last time and Adrien gave a firm nod.

A small smile then spread over Gabriel's face, catching his son off guard.

"If what you have told me is true," he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Then she has my approval."

Adrien's eyes widened.

"If this girl is really willing to give up what most people would demand so she could be with you it is obvious you have chosen well." Gabriel said.

Adrien's face broke into a huge grin upon hearing that.

"Thank you, father!" he cried as he hugged his father.

After he pulled away Gabriel gave one final nod and with that Adrien turned and sprinted back to his room.

Gabriel sighed and looked up at the protret of his wife.

' _He's growing up, my love._ ' he thought with a sigh.

The he realised someting.

He had completely forgotten to tell Adrien why he had come in the first place.

With another, less happy, sigh he started walking towards his son's room again and knocked on the door only to not get any answer.

"Adrien?" he called as he carefully opened the door, hoping he wouldn't find him and his girlfriend making out again.

He didn't see what he was afraid of.

In fact, he saw only an empty room.

"What in the world..." he murmured to himself as he walked into the room.

Then he heard two voices giggling.

In the bathroom.

Gabriel didn't understand.

What were they doing in there?

He walked a little closer untill he was at the door and then he heard the shower running and more giggling.

Gabriel felt himself turn red in realisation.

"Don't tell me..." he whispered in horror.

He turned around to leave and then he spotten something.

Multiple clothes were thown in a pile on the ground and looking closer he realised those were definately the clothes Adrien and Marinette had been wearing.

Finally realising what was happening he felt himself turn as red as a tomato and ran back to his office as fast as he could.

SLAM!

Gabriel threw his office's door shut and leane against it.

That was something he had definately _not_ wanted to know about, no matter how he had wanted to know more of Adrien's life!

It seemed the boy was even more grown up then he had originally thought.

He decided to just send Adrien a message to let him know about the meeting.

 **The End**

 **Hope you liked it and will read my other work too!**


End file.
